


Сапоги и прочие мелочи

by Crazy_Maestro, Star_Wars_dark_Side



Series: Выкладка G-PG-13 [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, бытовая зарисовка
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-09-21 03:34:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9529856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazy_Maestro/pseuds/Crazy_Maestro, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_Wars_dark_Side/pseuds/Star_Wars_dark_Side
Summary: Ужасный человек. Никогда не слушал никого, кроме себя.





	

Некоторым людям просто сложно хоть иногда думать не о себе. Их мир сконцентрирован на них же и целиком подвластен мелким страстям, страхам и желаниям. И зачастую, к несчастью, такие люди действительно что-то из себя представляют.

 

Орсон, например, был, помимо всего прочего, отличным инженером. Не лучшим — но для его должности требовалось не это. Он понимал в этой области достаточно для того, чтобы отличать удачные идеи от провальных, чтобы направлять работу в нужное русло и вовремя отстранять одних и повышать других. Потрясающая харизма. Прирожденный талант.

 

И все это перечёркивалось его невероятной тягой к самолюбованию.

 

Он заворочался, и Хакс посмотрел на него поверх стекол очков. Хотя бы свет лампы ему не мешал — Орсон вообще засыпал легко, словно ребенок. Хакс ему даже немного завидовал. К нему самому сон часто не шел до самого утра. Это было на руку, но все равно немного беспокоило. Сегодня, правда, у него осталось слишком много работы, чтобы прохлаждаться. Академия досталась ему в адекватном состоянии — только и всего. До идеала пока было далеко, всегда находилось что-нибудь, что следовало улучшить, скорректировать или устранить.

 

Орсон перевернулся на правый бок и приоткрыл один глаз, рукой заслонившись от света.

 

— Сколько еще? — невнятно пробормотал он, кивнув на датапад.

 

— Три часа пятнадцать минут. Я разбужу, — откликнулся Хакс.

 

Орсон кивнул и отвернулся, прижавшись к его боку теплой спиной. Хакс подождал, пока он заснет, и чуть отстранился. Это соседство мешало ему сосредоточиться. Но спустя несколько минут Орсон снова заворочался и подвинулся ближе, оставив Хаксу лишь неширокую полосу на постели. Можно было бы отпихнуть его и вернуть положенную половину кровати, но тогда Орсон бы проснулся во второй раз и почти наверняка высказал бы ему свои не до конца сформированные претензии. У Хакса не было желания с ним спорить.

 

Он задумчиво запустил левую руку в волосы Орсона.

 

Ужасный человек. Никогда не слушал никого, кроме себя. По-настоящему, запоминая и хотя бы пытаясь посмотреть на проблему с другой точки зрения. Казалось, его мозг сортировал информацию исключительно по принципу полезности для одному ему понятных целей. Хаксу бы никогда не пришло в голову, например, настолько неприкрыто — и удачно — шантажировать кого-то выше его по званию. Или лгать с широкой улыбкой на лице. Орсону вообще отлично давались пустые широкие улыбки, что несколько раздражало. Мальчишеская, несерьезная черта.

 

И он никогда не понимал ту грань, за которой следует перестать красоваться и закрыть наконец рот. Разумеется, примерно в половине случаев это сходило ему с рук или даже оказывалось полезным. А о другой половине Хакс узнавал из длинных писем. Не нужно было быть большим специалистом, чтобы по количеству неисправленных опечаток понять, насколько все плохо. Или, например, если в первых строках упоминалось имя гранд-моффа, плохо было зачастую абсолютно все. И лишь Орсон «в этом бардаке» точно знал, что происходит и как на это следует реагировать.

 

Хакс обычно отвечал односложно — и предлагал приехать, если ему казалось, что Орсон скоро сорвется. В конце концов, он сам попросил того писать. Так было удобнее.

 

Он не сомневался, что Орсон был в курсе слежки. Он никогда не скрывал ее, а тому повышенное внимание, должно быть, льстило.

 

Спустя несколько недель, прошедших с их знакомства, Хакс отчетливо понял, что Орсону не хватает контроля. Самодисциплина не была у него в почете, и он не собирался ее в себе развивать. Хакс на многих безрадостных примерах знал, на что способен блестящий, но ничем не ограниченный ум. Особенно вкупе с таким самомнением.

 

Орсон позволял Хаксу сомневаться за него, отговаривать от примерно десятой части хитроумных рискованных ходов — и даже иногда смиренно слушал критику. Он с удивительным пониманием реагировал на «безответственность», «безрассудность» и «неспособность здраво мыслить в критических ситуациях». Но в ответ лишь пожимал плечами или шутил, иногда удачно. В такие моменты он любил сидеть в угловом кресле — из него, вероятно, было удобнее смотреть снизу вверх. Хакс внимательно глядел в выразительные голубые глаза и, зная, что его все равно не слушают, скорее просто высказывался, чем старался что-то внушить.

 

И, конечно, он подозревал, что рассказывает ему Орсон далеко не все. Что-то он узнавал сам: всю историю сложных взаимоотношений с семьей Эрсо, например. Ему было плевать, спал ли Орсон с ее главой — скорее всего, да. Секс вообще многие переоценивали, считая его неким индикатором близости. Таким могла стать и совместная работа, и общая трата времени. Или денег — но сплетни чаще всего пускали именно про мелкие интрижки. Про Орсона в том числе, хотя и это он умел использовать в своих целях.

 

Здесь он прокололся, конечно — но не из-за секса, его Орсон тоже воспринимал лишь как одно из благ жизни. Все опять зацепилось за его неуемную жажду признания. Стоило Эрсо вернуться, да еще и одному — и Орсон, возможно, через несколько месяцев потерял бы былой азарт. А гоняться за кем-то по всей галактике, пытаться вернуть — вот это было гораздо интереснее. Хакс сочувствовал Эрсо, насколько умел. Самый простой способ отвязаться от Орсона всегда оставался одним: дать ему то, что он хотел.

 

Хакс отложил датапад на прикроватную тумбу и снял очки. Глаза немного жгло. Он погасил лампу и придвинулся ближе к Орсону, крепко перехватывая его поперек туловища. Тот что-то пробормотал в подушку.

 

Примерно через пять часов Хакс открыл глаза. Время подъема он проспал: будильник был переставлен и должен был сработать только через полчаса. Орсон уже улетел, разумеется — но Хакс все равно проверил все комнаты. Он быстро позавтракал: на оставленной тарелке нашлось нечто не слишком аккуратное, украшенное сверху тремя красными ягодами. Одевшись в новый комплект формы, сложенной на второй половине кровати, он натянул правый сапог. Тот на удивление не жал и сидел не так, как обычно. Хакс взглянул на второй из пары — он действительно был новым. Орсон носил не такие, а сам Хакс постоянно забывал заказать себе другую пару вместо этих. Разве он вообще об этом упоминал? Должно быть, вскользь.

 

«Пожалуйста, — увидел он, когда открыл их с Орсоном переписку. — И ты практически опоздал на смену».

 

Хакс поморщился. Слишком уж Кренник любил выпендриваться.


End file.
